


A Gift for a Grump

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grumpiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Severus' 55th birthday.  Lupin has a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for a Grump

"Fifty five today, Severus!"

"I don't see any reason to celebrate."

Lupin sighed. "This is going to be the Millennium all over again, isn't it?"

"The fact remains that the year 2000 was not 'The Millennium' and celebrations were…."

"It was your fortieth birthday for heaven's sake! Most of us hadn't expected you to see it."

"I wouldn't have, but for you," Snape admitted. "Insisting that I carried anti-venom and blood-replenishing potion everywhere."

Lupin fingered the crimson phial at his throat. "As you insisted that I carry wolfsbane. But we both made it. So stop moaning and open your present."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snape's 55th birthday 2015. Posted to Snupin 100 drabble community to the prompt 'red'.


End file.
